


It's him: Part six

by Diviny



Series: It's him [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part six of the 'it's him' series!</p><p>Another schoolday. This time, Dean and Sam also go, because everything seems to be going fine for their dad. This is what they expected, at least.<br/>From laughing to blushing to awkwardness to support... is the Destiel relationship strong enough to get through this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part six

 

**Tuesday**

Novaks

 

‘ _it was the heeeaaaaat of the moment…’_ ‘Gabriel…’ _‘the heeaaaaat of the moment…’ ‘_ Gabriel!’ ‘ _heeaaaaaaat of the moment…’_ ‘Gabriel! Turn your fucking alarm off!’ Lucifer pulls himself up and looks at the bed above. ‘Gabri-’ It’s empty. ‘That motherfucker.’

 

‘Ah! I love Tuesdays!’ Castiel stuffs his mouth with cereal. ‘Why?’ He asks Gabriel. ‘I have _no_ idea.’ ‘Maybe it’s because Tuesday’s your free day…’ Michael takes a sip of his coffee. ‘Not mine, unfortunately,’ he says grumpy. ‘Poor you, I’m getting tears in my eyes,’ Gabriel says sarcastically. A door opens and a soft lyric of _‘heat of the moment’_ can be heard. ‘Gabriel!’ A voice screams from above. ‘Why the heck did you put your alarm on locked?’ Gabriel giggles. ‘You’re such a child,’ Michael says. ‘you’re such a dickhead,’ Gabriel says. ‘Gabriel!’ Lucifer screams again. ‘The code is 0215.’ Gabriel shoves some cereal in his mouth. The music stops. ‘Bless the fucking lord,’ Lucifer yells. ‘Language,’ Chuck sighs as he walks into the living room. ‘Okay, Cas, I may be working late today, so I might be a little late to pick you up,’ Michael says. Castiel stops the spoon he moved towards his mouth. ‘Oh… about that…’ Michael looks at his little brother. ‘Dean’s bringing and picking me up from now on.’ Castiel smiles innocently at Michael. ‘I hate it when he does that,’ Gabriel comments. ‘Put some fake wings on his back and a fake aureole on his head, and you’ve got the perfect angel.’

Castiel squints at Gabriel. ‘ _Wow_ , be careful with that look, or you might become a _demon_ instead!’ Castiel sighs. ‘It’s okay, Cas, don’t worry about it,’ Michael says, totally ignoring Gabriel. ‘You don’t mind?’ Castiel asks. ‘Not at all,’ Michael responds. ‘Now I have more time to do other stuff.’ ‘He means masturbating,’ Gabriel whispers.

 

Boom. Silence.

 

Chuck drops his teaspoon on the table. Castiel’s eyes are wide open, and Michael is staring at Gabriel with food in his mouth.

‘Well… that was a great breakfast, guys,’ Chuck says awkwardly. None of the three is responding, and Gabriel doesn’t look like he’s taking back what he said. ‘Michael,’ Chuck whispers. ‘Do know that it’s okay to-‘ ‘Gosh, I know dad! Stop, please.’ ‘Can we end this, please?’ Castiel asks. ‘I’d rather listen to my math teacher talking for a straight hour about the history of algebra.’ ‘Yes… Let’s end,’ Chuck agrees. They all fold their hands. Michael squints at Gabriel, who raises one eyebrow and winks back at him.

 

Winchesters

‘Ah… I hate Tuesdays…’ Dean takes a bite of his sandwich. ‘Why?’ He asks Sam. ‘I have _no_ idea.’ Sam fills his cup with milk and pours it over his cereal. Dean looks at him as he does so. ‘Are you sure you’re awake?’ ‘Yes,’ Sam replies. ‘Are you?’ He asks with a smirk. ‘Shut up,’ Dean responds. ‘So… when is dad coming home?’ Sam pokes his cereal with his spoon. ‘Today.’ ‘Yeah, I know. When?’ ‘How should I know, Sam? I can’t predict the fucking future.’ Sam looks at him and squints. ’half past 10,’ Dean says. ‘Okay. Drink your coffee,’ Sam comments. Dean groans and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

Novaks

Castiel is just tying his shoelaces when he hears a honk. ‘Bye guys!’ ‘Bye, Cas, have fun,’ Chuck says, not looking away from his newspaper. Michael seems to notice Chuck doesn’t pay a lot of attention, and smiles and nods at Castiel. ‘Bye, Cas.’ ‘Bye…’ Castiel grabs his backpack and leaves the house.

 

 _Sam and Dean seem to be arguing._ ‘Dude, seriously?’ Sam says. ‘Live and let live, Sammy.’ ‘It’s Sam.’ ‘Hah… yeah right.’ ‘It’s _my_ time to pick, Dean.’ ‘No it’s not. See, you’re fourteen and you _don’t_ have a driver’s license, so you’re shotgun. And remember: Driver-’ ‘Oh my God, yes, I know the damn rule!’ ‘Basics, Sammy.’ Castiel knocks on the car window. ‘Hey, guys.’ ‘Hey, Cas! Get in,’ Dean says, suddenly very happy. Castiel gets in the car and Dean looks over his shoulder and smiles at him. ‘Let’s go to Hell, guys!’

 

Winchesters

 

Dean walks to his locker. Today’s love notes count: 11. Dean looks through them. 4 ‘call mes’, 6 ‘xos’ and 1 ‘hey sexy.’ All of them are anonymous, as usual. Dean opens his locker to grab some books, but is distracted by a different note. He picks it up and smiles at the only note that actually makes him blush. ‘So… you got my note?’ A girl with wavy blonde hair is leaning against the locker beside Dean’s. ‘Yeah,’ Dean answers, still holding the note in his hand. ‘I wasn’t lying,’ the girl continues. ‘About?’ ‘That you’re sexy.’ The girl winks at him. Dean laughs. ‘Thanks,’ he says. ‘So… I’ll see you?’ ‘Yeah su-’ Dean feels a shiver. Then, in the corner of his eyes he sees someone hiding behind a locker and staring at him. Dean knows who it is. ‘yeah, yeah, you’ll see me,’ Dean suddenly says hurried. ‘awesome.’ The girl turns around and walks away. Dean looks back at the note he’s holding. _‘I don’t just love you, I need you.’_ Dean blushes again until someone behind him says, ‘I wasn’t lying.’ Dean turns around and looks in the beautiful blue eyes. ‘About?’ Dean asks with a smirk. ‘That I need you.’ Dean blushes furiously. _He’s romantic without even trying, that sneaky son of a bitch._ ‘So… you want to get some lunch later?’ Castiel asks him. ‘Yeah… sure.’ Normally there would be a lot of difference between them, since Castiel is 16 and Dean is 18. But, because Dean had to do 2 grades over, it doesn’t matter. Dean and Castiel even have biology together. The bell goes. ‘See ya,’ Castiel says with a smile and walks away. ‘Yeah, see you in Bio,’ Dean says awkwardly. _Wait, are the tables turned now? Was he the one who took a turn? Normally I’m the one who does that._ Dean turns around a little too quickly and hits his head against his open locker. He quickly grabs his books, slams his locker close –that also causes a few notes to fall off, and walks away.

 

Sam looks at his test. He can’t even concentrate on the easiest questions. ‘ _What is 4 times 12 divided by 8 plus 2 times 6 divided by 2 minus 2?’ Come on… it’s so easy! What is wrong with me?_ A note is softly placed on his table. _‘Are you okay?’_ it reads. _‘The answer’s 10.’_ _Of course it is. Dammit. ‘Thanks,’_ Sam writes back. _‘I’m fine.’_ Sam watches Ruby read his response and then she nods at him. Suddenly the lights start flickering. ‘Not again,’ the teacher says. ‘Maybe it’s a demon,’ a boy giggles from the back of the classroom. _Idiots. No such thing exists._ ‘Just keep on working, class. I’ll get a janitor to look at it.’ The teacher walks out of the classroom. _1… 2… aaaaand…_ Suddenly the class turns into a bunch of supporters in a baseball stadium.

‘Hey hey! What’s your answer at question 6?’ ‘Do you have a pencil I could borrow?’ ‘I didn’t even study, and it went so well!’ ‘So, yeah, she thinks she’s all clever and stuff, but she’s really just a dumb bitch, am I right?’ ‘Have you played that new game? It’s so epic, bro.’ ‘you’re mom’s so fat, people keep mistaking her double chins for the Atlantic Ocean.’ ‘Oh my god, my mascara’s totally ruined.’ ‘I swear because I fucking can, you useless piece of shit.’

It’s moments like these that Sam really hates the human race.

‘Teacher!’ One of the students that clearly doesn’t have a life yells. In a flash, all the students are back in place and quiet. ‘Yeah… okay… so, could you fix this light please? It keeps flickering,’ the teacher says. ‘Yeah, I could do that.’ Sam looks up. _No way. Gabriel._

The janitor seems to notice him. ‘ _Sup, Sammy,’_ Gabriel’s voice echoes in Sam’s head. _What are you doing here? ‘My job.’_ Gabriel walks towards Sam’s table and looks up. ‘Alright, class,’ the teacher calls out. ‘Please give me your tests. After that, due to the electrical difficulties, you can all go.’ Everyone gets up exited and rushes to the teacher’s desk. Not a second later, they’re all gone. Ruby turns around when she’s in the doorway and looks at Sam. Sam smiles at her, as in ‘I’m fine, you go ahead.’ Ruby nods and walks away. Only the teacher, Gabriel and Sam are left.

‘Sam?’ The teacher asks. ‘You can go.’ ‘I-I’m not done,’ Sam stutters. The teacher frowns. ‘That’s odd. Normally you are the quickest.’ Sam smiles shyly at the teacher. _‘Spent to much time thinking about me, huh?’ Shut up, Gabriel._ Gabriel chuckles. The teacher looks at Gabriel. ‘Well… I guess you still have some time to finish,’ the teacher tells Sam. ‘You have 15 minutes.’ Sam nods and continues. Gabriel grabs his ladder and climbs towards the ceiling. _‘The answer to question 4 is 87.’ Shut. Up._

 

Novaks

Biology, Castiel’s favorite subject. He opens his book to see what the next chapter’s about. Apparently ‘digesting’. _Fascinating,_ Castiel thinks sarcastically and smiles because of his own joke. Someone sits down beside him, and Castiel’s smile gets happier. ‘Hello, Dean,’ he whispers. ‘Hey, Cas,’ Dean answers. ‘Dean!’ A female voice yells from the back. ‘Why don’t you come over here and sit beside me?’ ‘Thanks, but I’m good,’ Dean answers and turns back to Castiel. _Did he just give one of the prettiest girls of the school up for me?_ ‘Hello, class,’ a woman says. ‘Please, grab your books, so we can get started.’ A girl that sits in the front of the classroom raises her hand. ‘Yes, Charlie?’ ‘Last time you told us we wouldn’t continue with the schoolbooks this period,’ the girl with the red hair says. ‘Oh yeah,’ many students say at the same time. ‘jinx,’ a student whispers. ‘Well, a promise is a promise,’ the teacher says. ‘You can all put your books back in you bags.’ The students do as told. _Alright, this sounds fine,_ Castiel thinks confident. But then he looks at Dean. He has the look of terror on his face. The teacher writes something on the blackboard. S-E-… _crap._ Now Castiel understands Dean’s expression. ‘Sexual Education,’ the teacher repeats. Some students giggle.

Dean and Castiel avoided looking at each other for the rest of the period.

 

Winchesters

 

Dean’s face of terror would be even greater if he knew what was going on in Kansas City at that time…

 

‘More pressure!’ A doctor yells. ‘We’re losing him,’ another one answers. ‘Please honey, please…’ Mary watches her husband with tears in her eyes. ‘I promised the kids you’d be fine…’ The doctors keep running around in the hospital room. ‘1… 2… _clear_!’ ‘Still no pulse.’ ‘Again!’ The doctor’s voices keep repeating in Mary’s head, but she’s not listening anymore. She needs to hold on to the wall to avoid collapsing. _Please, my dear…_ A tear runs over a cheek. And another one. ‘That’s it, everyone.’

_Please… no._

‘I’m calling it.’

 

‘Time of death: 10:41 a.m.’

 

Novaks

 

‘Hold this.’ Gabriel hands Sam the screwdriver. ‘Y’know, this isn’t how I planned spending my break.’ ‘Shut up, I gave you a few answers for your test.’ ‘Yeah, against my will.’ Gabriel looks at him. ‘Hey, it’s either cheating or an F.’ ‘In both ways it’s still _your_  fault,’ Sam comments. ‘Heh heh… so you _did_ think about me?’ _I freaking knew it._ Sam doesn’t answer. ‘Alright, gimme.’ Gabriel stretches his arm. Sam gives him the screwdriver. ‘Aaaaand…’ He turns the screwdriver a few times. ‘Done.’ Gabriel climbs down the ladder. ‘Here.’ He gives Sam a bag that contains a sandwich. ‘You don’t have to give me that,’ Sam says. ‘I’ve got another one in my bag. You’ve got nothing.’ Sam looks at the ground. ‘You forgot to prepare lunch this morning.’ ‘Yeah…’ Sam says. ‘It’s fine, I know. Mindreading is very handy, actually.’ ‘Yes, and a privacy interrupter,’ Sam mumbles.

 

Winchesters

 

‘Sam!’

Sam and Gabriel see Dean running pass the classroom. Then he runs back and waits in the doorway. ‘Sam!’ He says, looking at his brother with tears in his eyes. Castiel stands behind him. ‘What’s wrong?’ Sam asks. Then he notices Dean’s holding his phone.

 

‘Oh no…’

 

Dean doesn’t let go of his mother, whose tears wet his shirt. Sam is sitting in the corner of the room, still looking at the hospital bed. Then he stands up and walks to his brother and mother. He joins the hug of support. Dean slowly lets go. Mary turns around and hugs Sam tightly. Dean watches the two cry together and backs away. He gave support, now _he_ needs support.

 

Sam looks at Dean whilst he walks away and pinches his red eyes together.

 

Dean goes trough the hallway and passes many other rooms. He doesn’t have eye for what’s in front of him and almost runs into a door. The door says ‘waiting room’. Dean walks inside and Castiel is the first thing he sees.

Castiel immediately stands up from his seat. Dean can’t take it anymore and runs over to him. He hugs him tightly and cries. He doesn’t care that there’s other people watching. He only cares about three things: himself, his dad and Castiel. Castiel holds him close to him and tries to calm him down. ‘It’s okay, Dean,’ he whispers. ‘You were wrong,’ Dean says with a crackling voice. ‘ _I._ Need. _You_.’

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, Part six!
> 
> (Sorry for the ones who need some time to process... take your time.)  
> (It'll get worse, I promise)  
> (I'm a terrible person)
> 
> if you liked it or if you got affected, which can also happen (but seriously, this wasn't even the worst part of all) please leave a comment and/or kudo! I'll see you guys later!
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
